


The Return of the Umbrella

by SailorTsunTsun



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorTsunTsun/pseuds/SailorTsunTsun
Summary: Marinette finally returns Adrien's umbrella, and she gets a little something in return.





	The Return of the Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!

It starts pouring outside by the time Chat Noir and Ladybug manage to take care of the akuma. They part ways before their true identities come out and before they can get soaked in the rain.

  
“Oh shoot, Alya’s supposed to come over today,” Marinette realizes on her way home. Luckily, the bakery is just down the street. She gets to her room in no time, and she finds herself in normal clothes as her Ladybug disguise wears off.

  
Just as she lets out a sigh of relief, she can hear Alya’s voice calling her from below.

  
“Hey, girl,” Alya says as she enters the room. “Have you read my latest post on the Ladyblog?”

  
Alya excitedly rambles on about her latest video of Ladybug until Marinette’s mother peeks into the room, carrying a plate of cookies. Marinette thanks her and puts the cookies on her desk. Before her mother leaves, she says, “By the way, your friend Adrien is down in the bakery.”

  
Marinette’s eyes widen. “A-Adrien?”

Alya grins, pushing Marinette toward the door. “Go say hi.”

Before long, Marinette finds herself standing in front of Adrien Agreste, who smiles as he finishes eating a cookie. His smile grows even wider when he looks up at Marinette and greets her.

“Hi,” Marinette says quietly. “So, uh, what brings you here?” She looks over his shoulder, but there’s no sign of his family’s limousine. “Did you get dropped off somewhere nearby?”

Adrien chuckled nervously. “Um, yeah, something like that. I kinda needed a place to stay out of the rain for a bit, and the bakery smells so good I just couldn’t help coming inside.”

Marinette frowns as she regards the rain. “Don’t you have an umbrella or a jacket?”

He runs his fingers through the back of his hair. “I guess I was a little unprepared today.”

“I can go get an umbrella for you right now.”

“No, I’ll be fine.” Plagg has been eating camembert in Adrien’s pocket, and he was planning on getting home quickly as Chat Noir.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’ll be right back.”

“No, really, it’s fine!”

But Marinette is already running upstairs. She looks around her room frantically, and Alya asks what’s wrong.

“I’m looking for an umbrella to give to Adrien,” Marinette replies. As she keeps searching, she glances out the window and sees the love of her life walking in the rain. “Oh no! He already left!”

Marinette’s just about given up, but then she feels a tap on her shoulder and turns to see Alya grinning with an umbrella in her hand. “Here. Now go after him.”

“Thanks, Alya!”

Marinette takes the umbrella and manages to chase Adrien down before he gets too far. He turns in surprise when she calls out his name, and his stands speechless as she stops in front of him to hold the open umbrella over his head.

“Take this before you catch a cold,” Marinette says. “Besides, it’s, uh, not actually mine. I kinda forgot to return it after you let me borrow it.”

“Marinette…” Adrien finally takes the umbrella, and Marinette hardly manages not to squeak as his fingers touch hers. Instead of turning to leave as she expects him to, he steps closer, holding the umbrella above both of them.

“Adrien? W-what are you doing?”

“Now you’re the one who’s gonna catch a cold.” He frowns. “Are you already sick? You’re turning red.”

She realizes he’s talking about her blushing. “W-what? N-no, that’s actually not--I mean, I’m not sick or anything, so no worries! Eheheh…”

She tries to avoid eye contact, to look anywhere except at his face, but by doing so, she notices something stuck to the top of the umbrella. Her nervous laughter dies the instant she sees it. And this time, she isn’t able to stifle a squeak.

Adrien raises his eyebrows and follows her gaze. In the brief second it takes him to look up, Marinette wills for him to stop. Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look! But it’s already too late to stop him from seeing the mistletoe above their heads.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry,” Marinette blurts out. “I really didn’t know that was there, honest! I haven’t even opened up this umbrella in months because I always forget to bring it to school and I never would’ve done something like this and Alya must’ve--oh God.”

Marinette buries her face in her hands, wondering how she hasn’t yet died from embarrassment. Then she hears Adrien laugh--not in a mocking way, but in an Adrien way, in a way that makes her feel like everything is gonna be all right. She slowly lowers her hands, and she can swear his face is closer than it was before. Her heart races as she stares at his irresistibly warm smile, hyperaware of the shape of his lips.

Adrien leans in a little closer, putting Marinette in a daze. “So...should I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Marinette breathes. Upon coming to her senses, she quickly adds, “I-I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but--”

Before she can finish her sentence, Adrien uses his free hand to lift up her chin and bring her into a kiss.

It takes Marinette a moment to process everything that’s happening, even as she feels Adrien’s soft lips on hers. She lets her hands hover in the air between them, longing to pull him closer but at the same time afraid to touch him. Then she feels him start to lean back from the kiss. Her desire conquers her fear, and her hands grip the front of his shirt as she finally kisses him back.

Adrian is more than willing to keep going. He wraps an arm around Marinette’s waist and reciprocates her enthusiasm. When they finally break the kiss, they’re both out of breath.

“That was...nice,” Marinette says softly, her cheeks pink.

“Yeah, it was.” He’s blushing just as much as she is.

“W-well, anyway, I should probably go back inside.” She looks down to find her hands still on his chest, and she squeaks as she draws them back. He laughs and drops his arm from her waist. She laughs along with him. “I’ll, uh, see you around?”

“Yeah. Good night, Marinette.”

“Good night.”

Marinette runs back into the bakery. Even with water dripping from her hair, she can’t keep the lovestruck smile off her face.


End file.
